Darkotsu Meets Bleach
by Wesker's Son
Summary: *If you have not read: Darkotsu of the Band of Seven, do not read* After an incident involving a portal, Darkotsu is sent to the Bleach universe. However, as plots start to be revealed, it starts to seem that; maybe, it wasn't an accident at all. *Has DBZ elements*


Alright, this takes place after the Sereitei invasion. Rukia is back and Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Captain Hitsugaya are also still there in Gigais.

Darkotsu flew through the air, thinking about what has happened in the past. He and his brothers were revived by Naraku and killed him, along with all of his enemies, but, unlike most of everyone's intentions, the Band of Eight split up. Everyone went their separate ways. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu went to join another gang, Suikotsu went back to being a good doctor, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu both traveled around the countryside, killing any village, and Jakotsu and Bankotsu did the same. They begged Darkotsu to join them, but to their dismay, he turned them down, saying he have had enough of traveling in a group and would rather kill and conquer by himself and instead of stay in this country, he wanted to travel around the world and kill. Right now, he was hovering front of a castle. He landed in front of it and smirked, opening his hand and a big ball of ki came out of his hand.

"Halt, what business do you have here?" A knight asked, holding his sword to Darkotsu's throat. "And what is the strange attire you be wearing?" he asked, and wasn't amused as Darkotsu pushed the blade down. Darkotsu looked up at up him with the most evil look in his eye.

"Die." He said as he pushed his hand through the steel armor, the man's chest, and out his back. The knight coughed up blood, evident because of the blood dripping from the eye slits, and fell off the horse. Darkotsu chuckled as he pointed his finger at the castle and a small ball of ki flew from it and collided with it, destroying it. Darkotsu walked through the hole to see the stunned warriors and blasted each with a Death Beam, along with servants, who were running around trying to escape death unsuccessfully. He eventually came to the old sickly king.

"I take you are Henry VII, are you not?" Darkotsu asked with a Death Beam in hand.

"Yes," the king coughed out, "who are you?"

"I was sent from another kingdom to kill you." Darkotsu said as he launched the laser at the king's heart. But it disappeared before it touched him.

"What the-" he called out as a black hole appeared before him. Then, a loud howl came out of it and creature's hand appeared before him and grabbed him and pulled him through. Darkotsu screamed before he was pulled by his attacker into the portal and his screams faded as the black hole faded. Henry VII blinked shocked before he smiled.

"Well, thank God." He coughed out.

Meanwhile, it has been a few days after Rukia and some of the Soul Reapers came to help out with massive amount of Hollows that grew durning their time in Sereitei. Itchigo has been a little busier than ever having to defeat Hollows and today wasn't much different. He, Renji, Chad, and Rukia were battling a Hollow in the park. Luckily, the area was devoid of people, so there was no danger.

"Let's finish this!" Itchigo shouted as he jumped at the defiled soul, preparing to decapitate him. But before he could even make it to the neck, something totally unexpected happened. A thin, but powerful beam of spiritual energy came from nowhere and hit the Hollow right in its neck. It howled in pain, then a black portal appeared where the beam came from. The Hollow reached into it and pulled out a man with long curly hair who was screaming.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted. But before he could react, the man screamed in aggravation and a burst of light came from him, making the Hollow's hand open.

"Hey, ugly!" The man shouted with anger, floating in the air. "I was in the middle of something!" He shouted before he charged at the Hollow and kicked it. The defiled soul's head turned to the side, and the man unleashed a series of devastating punches to it's face. Then, the man reared his hand back and punched Hollow's face and it's mask cracked. The man pointed his hand at him and a big ball of blue spiritual energy appeared.

"Die!" He shouted as he launched it at him. The Hollow screamed before the attack connected and destroyed it. The man turned around and hovered down to the ground. He wore strange clothing, even compared to Ichigo's Soul Reaper clothing. He wore armor around his torso, black all around expect for his the lower middle which was red, skintight pants, and red and black boots and on his hands were black gloves with red fingers. His long curly hair was tied behind his head in a ponytail that reached his back. On the left side of his face was a strange device that had red glass covering his eye. The scary part of the man was that he wasn't any more muscular than Ichigo and he managed to crack a Hollow's mask with his bare fists.

"Who are you and where am I?" He spat at the teenager angrily.

"Hey, I should be asking you that question!" Ichigo asked the man. The man growled and with speed the eye couldn't detect, he was in front of Ichigo, lifting him in the air by his collar.

"Tell me where I am," he asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "and I won't kill you here and now." Suddenly, his right eye glowed red. But before Ichigo could say anything, the massive fist of Yasutora came crashing into the man's face. But instead of flying back, the man's head simply snapped to side. Ichigo's hopes the man's neck had snapped was dashed when the man looked back, dropped him, and looked at Yasutora.

"Now, now," the man chuckled dangerously, "there's no need for violence." He said before he kneed Yasutora in the stomach, making the giant cough up blood.

"Yastutora!" Ichigo shouted before he grabbed his Zanpakutō and pointed it at the man. "I don't care who you are, but nobody hurts my friends." He said.

The man looked at him and chuckled.

"I've fought many swordsmen in my day, what makes you so different?" He asked.

"I'm going to be the one who kills you!" Ichigo shouted as he charged at the man. He slashed and slashed expertly but the men easily avoided each slash. Ichigo then slashed down, but the man dashed back and smirked. Ichigo ran at him and slashed at his feet, but the man jumped up and landed on the tip of his sword.

"You're pretty slow." He chuckled. Ichigo growled and continued to slash at the man. Finally, the man dashed raised his hand and grabbed the sword.

"Now, I'm bored with this." The man said.

_You mean he was toying with me this entire time_ Ichigo thought as the man raised his hand and pointed it at him, with a ball of red energy forming.

"So, once again, answer my question. Where am I and who are you?" He asked with an evil smirk.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki and these are my allies." He said gesturing to the people behind him.

"And where am I?"

"You are in Kararkura Town."

"That doesn't answer my question." The man answered back seriously. "What year is this?"

"2005." Ichigo answered when the man lowered his hand and looked confused.

"Impossible, I was just in 1507." The man said, shocking everyone. Then, a loud booming voice yelled out behind them.

"Who is that who smell absolutely tasty?!" Another Hollow called out.

"Oh, not another one of these things." The man said before the Hollow looked at him.

"It's you, the strangely dressed one, correct?" The Hollow said.

_So he has a large amount of spiritual power _Ichigo thought before the man launched the blast that was meant for him at the defiled soul. The Hollow jumped over the blast and landed right in front of the man.

"No!" Ichigo shouted as the Hollow opened his jaws to devour the man's soul. But the man caught his teeth almost effortlessly.

"So, I'm not dinner." The man shouted as he pushed the Hollow's jaws opened and with his eyes, blasted the Hollow's head off, then blast the remains.

"As I was saying," the man said, turning around the to look at the shocked group, "how did I end up here?"

"I don't know, you were just pulled out of a portal."

"Well, if that's all you can provide me," he said, preparing a Death Beam, "then all of you can die now." But before he could launch the beam of energy, his hands went around to his back and felt like they were tied.

"What the-" He asked before Rukia walked up, smirking. "Wench!"

Rukia's face twisted with anger and punched him in the face, effectively knocking the man out.

"Where do we take him now?" Ichigo asked. "He has a large soul, so the Hollows may try to come and devour him."

"We can take him Urahara's shop." Renji suggested. Everyone nodded and made their way to the shop.

-1 hour later-

"So, he appeared out of a black portal?" Orihime asked, trying to get this right.

"Yeah, and defeated two Hollows almost effortlessly." Ichigo added.

"He can use spiritual energy, but it not like any way I've seen." Renji said.

"Yeah, he doesn't need to use incantations or make the gestures required." Rukia answered.

"Well, how could he see you all?" Urahara asked.

"Maybe he's spiritually aware." Ichigo shrugged, looking at their unconscious prisoner, who was still bound by the spell and was sitting up against the wall. "He has the most strangest clothing."

"Wait," Captain Hitsugaya said, "he's not alive."

"What?" Rukia asked. "I didn't hit him that hard."

"No, he's not alive like us, he has something keeping alive." Captain Hitsugaya announced.

"Well, what does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"If you're undead, you can see Soul Reapers and Hollows." Renji explained. "So that explains why he could see us."

"But that also doesn't explain this Ryoka has gotten his strength from." The captain asked himself, examining the said man's biceps. "Nobody, not even the strongest Soul Reapers, can crack a Hollow's mask with his bare fists. But he doesn't appear to be stronger than Ichigo, but he still managed to seriously hurt Yasutora."

At that, the Ryoka's eyes shot open. Just the sight of his eyes opening up scared the entire group.

"Wait, where am I?" The man asked before he saw Ichigo. "Oh, yeah."

"Who are you?" Rukia, who had gathered the courage, asked.

"My name is Darkotsu." The Ryoka said, anger evident in his voice. "Does that answer your question?"

"And how did you get here?" Hitsugaya asked, trying to at least get something from the Ryoka.

"I'm pretty sure they told you." Darkotsu said, gesturing his head to the other's direction.

"Now I want to know from you." He said.

"How about let me go and I don't kill each and every one of you slowly." Darkotsu said, glaring at Hitsugaya.

"You should consider yourself lucky right now, because if you weren't a very interesting person, I would kill you right now."

"What does he mean?" Ichigo asked.

"After you all invaded Sereitei, the Soul Society have decided to kill all Ryokas on first notice." Hitsugaya answered.

"Well, snowtop, sorry to disappoint you, but I won't die so easily." Darkotsu responded smugly.

"Listen here, Darkotsu," Hitsugaya spat, looking the man in his face, "you are going to tell me everything or else I will kill you on the spot. Now tell me, what is making you one of the undead?"

Darkotsu was shocked at first, and then his face went from shock to anger.

"How do you know about the jewel shard in my neck?"

This shocked everyone.

"What do you mean jewel shard?" Ikkaku asked.

"The Sacred Jewel," he said before remembering where he was, "oh yeah, different place. The Sacred Jewel is a magical jewel that grants the wish of it possessor. However, it was shattered into hundreds of shards, but each retained it power."

"And someone wished for you to live and you were revived?" Orihime asked.

"Precisely." Darkotsu answered.

"How can you use spiritual energy so easily?" Hitsugaya asked, interested to know, and frowned when Darkotsu looked at him confused. "Spiritual energy, what you used to kill the Hollows."

"You mean ki?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a Saiyan, we can use ki." Darkotsu said nonchalantly.

"What is a Saiyan?"

"A Saiyan is a alien warrior, who is naturally adapted for fighting." Darkotsu explained. "However, they were exterminated, so I'm the sole survivor."

"How sad." Orihime said.

"Meh, more or less." Darktsu answered shrugging. "Now can I be let go, my arms are starting to cramp." Darkotsu said as he started struggling.

"Why should we?" Rukia asked.

"I won't attack you all...unless you get on my nerves." Darkotsu added.

"Do we have your word?" Hitsugaya inquired, making Darkotsu frown.

"You have my word; I will not attack any of you." Darkotsu said, bowing his head. Hitsugaya looked at Rukai and nodded. She the gesture and his arms were released. Darkotsu stood up and flexed his arms.

"Thank you." He said before he sat back down. He could feel the tension in the room. "You have my word." Darkotsu said. "And a Saiyan always keeps his word."

"So, now that's taken of, what are you planning to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I guess I'll stay with you all." Darkotsu said.

"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea so we can keep an eye on you." Hitsugaya answered. "But for now..." He said as he transformed into his Soul Reaper form. "I want see how powerful you are."

Darkotsu looked at him and smirked.

"Alright, it's your funeral." Darkotsu said as he dashed at Hitsugaya and elbowed him in the face.

Meanwhile, Aizen watched from the shadows and smirked.

_Now, this should be interesting. _He thought as he left.

-30 minutes-

"So in exchange for this information, you want to be reaccepted into the Gotei 13, correct?" The Soul King asked.

"That is correct." Aizen said, getting up from kneeling.

"But what is the information?"

"I know where another Ryoka resides." Aizen said, shocking everyone in the room.

"Where?"

"In the Human World, the Soul Reapers is working with another Ryoka."

"Where?" The Soul King requested.

"In Karakura Town."

"Ah, so the other Ryokas are working with another one."

"Yes."

"Well then, you're the commander of this attack." The Soul King said. "Do not fail me."

Aizen looked up and smirked.

"I promise."

-3 hours later-

"So, you mean to tell me that you're all people who help souls pass on and kill Hollows, which are souls that have waited too long to pass on and become monsters?" Darkotsu asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache he was getting.

"Yes and you can see us because you are already technically dead." Rukia finished explaining, putting down her drawings. "See, he doesn't complain about my drawing." Rukia said to Ichigo.

"Shut up." Ichigo said before turning to the overwhelmed Saiyan. "So, now you know everything Darkotsu. And because you are already dead, a jewel shard is magnifying your soul and using ki, which doubling it, many Hollows will come after you to devour your soul." Ichigo explained. "So be careful."

"Sure." Darkotsu said looking up and moving a few strands of hair from his face. "But, wait, what happened to the Hollows I destroyed?"

"Their existence was terminated, so you have to destroy them by damaging their heads." Renji said, earning a nod from the Saiyan.

"Alright, now that lesson is over, now what?" Darkotsu inquired.

"Well, I guess you can tell us about where you come from." Hitsugaya said.

"Well, where I'm from, there are no Soul Reapers, once you're dead, you're dead." Darkotsu began. "There is no Hollows, but instead demons. They are basically monsters that kill humans for food and amusement."

"So, you mentioned being a part of a group not long ago." Hitsugaya said, gesturing for Darkotsu to fill in the blanks.

"Prior to coming here, I was a part of the mercenary group known as the Band of Eight." Darkotsu said. "We worked for castles who could afford us and killed anyone who they payed. But, the lords grew worried of our increasing power and betrayed us, and killed us. However, a half-demon named Naraku revived me and my brothers to kill his enemies. However, when we succeeded, he tried to kill us, but we killed him and his reincarnations. But two months after, we split up. I traveled the world, continuing to work as a mercenary. But before I could kill King Henry VII, I was brought to this world."

"So, how do you think you got here?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, I thought you all knew." Darkotsu said, but frowned when they shrugged. "Well, this sucks."

"So, now what?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, since it seems Darkotsu will be here for a while, show him around, introduce him to the new technology." Hitsugaya said. Orihime nodded and walked up to Darkotsu.

"Come on, we'll show you the new world." Orihime said. Darkotsu nodded and stood up. That's when everybody noticed something.

"We'll have do something about your clothes." Ichigo said. Darkotsu looked down at his attire.

"Wait here." Urahara said as he stood up and walked out of the room. He returned with some clothes that looked like they might fit Darkotsu. "Here, take these." He said handing Darkotsu the clothes. He looked at them shocked and nodded. He disappeared, to everyone's shock.

"Where did he go?" Hitsugaya said before everyone snapped out of their shock.

"Hey, he said he wouldn't leave." Ichigo shouted.

"Where could he possibly go?" Orihime asked.

Just then, Darkotsu appeared before them. He wore a red jean jacket that came to his side with a black tank top with a red tint. He also wore black jeans and red boots, with his scouter off.

"Where did you go?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I went to change clothes, like I'm gonna strip in front of you all." Darkotsu said, adjusting to his new clothes. "Heh, so this is what you wear here?

"Yeah, that actually is what is considered normal." Ichigo said. "Come on, me, Orihime, and Rukia will show you around."

Darkotsu nodded and followed them out of the training room.

-30 minutes later-

"Darkotsu..." Ichigo said, bowing his head in embarrassment. He decided to take Darkotsu to a arcade and when Darkotsu got into pinball, there was nothing around him except that game. The entire arcade gathered to watch the Saiyan play pinball and break high score after high score. Orihime watched in amazement along with the crowd. Ichigo, however, was kind of embarrassed that all of this was happening with him around.

"Twenty more points." Darkotsu thought aloud. Then, the game ended. "Yes, new high score!" He shouted as entered his name. The crowd around him cheered and patted him on the back. Rukai laughed at the expression on Ichigo's face.

"What's wrong, you're with the most popular person in here." Rukia chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." He said not raising his head. Then, a loud bang was heard. Everybody's head turned to the direction of the bang, but everyone spiritually aware saw a group of Soul Reapers was glaring at Darkotsu.

"Attack!" One of them shouted. Two of the Soul Reapers charged at Darkotsu, swords unsheathed, and slashed at him. Darkotsu quickly jumped out of the way.

_I have to get them out of here_ Darkotsu said as he dashed through the roof. The two Soul Reapers went after him, while the others stood back. When the dust cleared, Captains Yamamoto and Ukitake were standing in front of them. By now, the audience had ran away in fear.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"We have come to kill the Ryoka, Lieutenant." Captain Ukitake answer.

"Under who's order?" Ichigo asked, angered.

"The Soul King." Captain Ukitake answer.

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"He's the one who controls the entire Soul Society." Rukia answered. "He's the one who put the law into effect that all Ryokas are to be killed."

Meanwhile, Darkotsu dodged the slashes of the Soul Reaper.

"Hold still!" The one with the mask shouted. Darkotsu smirked and flew back. However, he didn't see other Soul Reaper running to him. He turned around and barely dodged the sword. Darkotsu flew back, panting.

_If I don't attack, these Soul Reapers will kill me, but if I do, I'll be breaking my word. _Darkotsu told himself mentally.

"What's wrong, Ryoka!" The woman who had nearly killed him chuckled. "Tired already?"

"Shut up!" Darkotsu yelled back.

"You know, from what Aizen told us, I thought you would be a challenge, but we were sadly mistaken." The masked one chuckled, infuriating Darkotsu. Darkotsu, blinded by rage, screamed as he started charging his energy and when he finished, he surrounded by a yellow aura with lightning crackling around him and his pupils had disappeared.

"I'm a Saiyan, a true warrior race!" Darkotsu shouted. "Don't underestimate me!" He shouted before he dashed at the masked one and kicked him in the face, breaking his mask. Darkotsu stopped and looked at him and laughed.

"Oh my kami, it's a dog!" Darkotsu shouted before he started chuckling.

"Shut up, I'm a wolf!" The wolf shouted as he slashed down his sword, but Darkotsu caught the blade between his thumb and index finger as his aura returned.

"Before, I was just testing you, and now, puppy, let's see how you hold up to a Saiyan." He said as he kneed the wolf in his gut, who kneeled over. Darkotsu punched him in face, knocking him away and teleported to the location he was flying to. The wolf looked up as Darkotsu kicked him into the air, then flew past him, stopped and held out his fist, which hit him in the snout. Darkotsu then flipped kicked him to the ground and before the wolf Soul Realer could hit the ground, the Saiyan grabbed him. Darkotsu chuckled as he threw the wolf into the ground, knocking him out. He then looked at the other visibly frightened Soul Reaper and gave her a evil glare.

"You're next." Darkotsu said as he phased out.

"He will make a great ally against the Hollows." Rukia argued.

"He managed to defeat two effortlessly, even cracked one's mask with his bare fists." Ichigo argued along with his friend.

"I'm sorry, but the law says that all Ryoka are to be killed." Yamamoto said.

Then, they heard a large explosion outside of the building. They ran out to see Darkotsu picking up a battered and knocked out Sui-Fēng, before dropping her near the knocked out Komamura.

"What have you done?" Yamamoto asked in shock. Darkotsu turned around and chuckled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh, you see, these weaklings decided to gang up on me, but sadly they weren't enough."

"How dare you?" Ukitake said, earning a "come on" gesture. Ukitake drew his Zanpakutō.

"All waves, rise now and become my shield, lighting, become my blade!" He chanted as he pulled the blade into two swords.

"Nice trick, but it won't work." Darkotsu said as Ukitake charged at him. Darkotsu dashed back as the Soul Reaper did a dual slash at his waist. Darkotsu smirked as he formed to balls of energy into energy swords.

"Now, let's get this battle started." Darkotsu said as he charged at Ukitake. They clashed swords and while Ukitake appeared to be putting all of his power into the attack, but Darkotsu's face was relaxed. Then, Darkotsu overpower Ukitake and tried to slash his stomach but the Soul Reaper blocked the attack and followed up with a slash to Darkotsu's head and it connected.

"Yes." He said, but instead of blood coming out, Darkotsu simply faded.

"Hey," Darkotsu's voice called out. Ukitake looked around, "up here!" Everybody looked up to see Darkotsu with a ki blast ready.

"Take this!" He said as he launched the beam. The beam collided with the Ukitake's sword and in a flash, launched it back at him, shocking Darkotsu, Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia. Darkotsu quickly swatted the blast away in the air.

"How did you do that?" Darkotsu asked, earning a smirk from Ukitake.

"It's my special ability, so I don't suggest using energy attacks on me again." Ukitake said. Darkotsu growled and dashed at high speed to the Soul Reaper. Ukitake quickly raised his swords into a X and Darkotsu hit it in the middle. The battle for strength between a Saiyan and a Soul Reaper caused a shockwave that destroyed windows in a mile radius.

"I've never seen much spiritual energy before!" Rukia shouted. Lightning flashed across from the two warriors trying to outdo each other.

"The ground is cracking!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia looked down and saw the street under them had many large cracks.

Darkotsu growled as he pushed more energy into his fist. Ukitake tried to push the Saiyan back, but to no avail.

_He more powerful than I thought he would be_ Komamura said in his mind.

Then, Orihime, along with the rest of the group, came running only to be stopped by the sight of the power struggle.

"Whoa, what's happening here?" Jinta asked.

"It's Darkotsu, he fighting Captain Ukitake!" Rukia answered, trying to be hear over everything. Everyone watched in awe as the power struggle continued.

"You'll never beat me!" Ukitake shouted as Darkotsu smirked through his tense face.

"That's right, Soul Reaper," Darkotsu shouted back, "never say die!" He then started charging all of his power into his fist. Then, a crack formed in Ukitake's Zanpakutō.

"No way!" Komamura shouted. Then, Darkotsu broke both the swords into two. The entire crowd gasped as Darkotsu flew back, panting.

"I'll give it to you; it took all of my power to break your swords." Darkotsu smirked.

"H-h-how did you do that?" Ukitake stuttered, no one has ever been able to break my sword."

"He has the largest spiritual power I've ever seen." Rukia said shocked.

"Wow, he did better than I thought he would." A voice said. They all turned around to see Aizen.

"Aizen, how are you here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm here with the boss." He said as the Soul King walked up behind him.

"It's the Soul King." Hitsugaya said in shock. The Soul King looked at Darkotsu and smirked.

"Darkotsu, it's been too long." he said.

"What?" Darkotsu asked, confused. "I've never met you before."

"Oh, look at me, I forgot to take down this disguise." The Soul King said before he glowed a red light, blinding everyone. When the light faded, in his place was another man. He wore purple vest over a teal attire. He had long hair reaching his waist, and the most striking trait was his eyes were red, but had small red pupils.

"It-it can't be." Darkotsu stuttered in shock as he looked at the man ahead, but the shock quickly grew into anger.

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Naraku." Darkotsu growled.

"Oh, how sweet, you remember my name." Naraku chuckled.

"But I thought you killed him?" Orihime inquired.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." Naraku said. "Instead of being killed by your attack, I was simply transported into the Soul King's castle, where I absorbed him and took over his position. However, when Ichigo decided to invade Sereitei, I decide I would kill off all Ryokas, and by a twist of fate, you got sent here too, so now I can exact my revenge."

"Aizen, how can you stand by him?" Renji asked.

"He promised me he'll make me his second-in-command." Aizen shrugged.

"I'm telling you, no matter what he promised you, he'll just betray you later." Darkotsu warned.

"Just because you and your comrades betrayed me and I decided to punish you for it doesn't mean I betray everyone I work with." Naraku said smirking.

"Liar!" Darkotsu shouted, electricity flying from his body and a gold aura glowing fiercely flaring across his body. "You plotted against us and waited for us to destroy your enemies before you decided to show us your true nature and threaten to kill my brothers." Darkotsu said, before his ki reached it maximum. "I'll kill you!" He shouted as he dashed at Naraku, but a series of white wind blades cut him off. Everybody looked up to a woman with red eyes wearing a multicolor kimono on a large floating feather with a white fan.

"Kagura." Darkotsu growled.

"Who is she?" Rukia asked.

"She's a reincarnation of Naraku, the wind sorceress." Darkotsu answered.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance." She said politely.

"Well, I think about time we take our leave." Naraku said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Darkotsu shouted as he threw large ki blast at Naraku. Then, a small albino girl with a mirror appeared in of the blast and her mirror sucked it up. Then, it was relaunched back at Darkotsu, who promptly dodged it.

"Kanna." Darkotsu said. "She's another reincarnation, who uses her mirror to steal souls and reflect attacks."

"Don't worry, Darkotsu," Naraku chuckled, "I'm going to leave you a parting present." He said as he pulled out a large circular object.

"What is that?" Darkotsu said, looking confused at the object.

"It's Hollow bait!" Uryū shouted, preparing a arrow. He launched it at Naraku, who smiled at it. Kanna appeared in front of him and sent a pulse that reflected the arrow back at Uryū.

"Uryū!" Ichigo shouted, but before the arrow could hit him, Darkotsu deflected it away. Darkotsu looked over his shoulder at the Quincy.

"Don't try anything that foolish." He said to the shocked Uryū, who nodded.

"Well, I must be off." Naraku said, crushing the bait. Its powder then dissipated into the air. "Bye-bye Darkotsu." Naraku smirked before he, Kanna, Kagura, and Aizen disappeared in a red flash.

"What just happened?" Darkotsu asked.

"He crushed Hollow bait; it baits Hollows to the location." Ichigo said before he picked up a doll. "And judging by the size of it, many Hollows will be here." He said looked at the sweat dropping doll. "Cough it up."

"Wait a minute..." The doll managed to say before Ichigo jammed his hand into the throat and pulled out a small pill. He swallowed it and he and his soul split. The body got up and looked at him.

"Go protect my family." Ichigo commanded. The body nodded before jumping off. Ichigo looked back at the utterly confused Darkotsu.

"You see..." was all Ichigo managed to say before Darkotsu raised his hand stopping him.

"Don't answer, I don't want to know." Darkotsu said, before he looked to the sky. Black holes appeared everywhere and after a second, Hollows started spilling out.

"Everyone prepare to attack." Hitsugaya said. Everyone grew prepared as the Hollows started to come close. Orihime summoned the Shun Shun Rikka, Uryū, who couldn't kill without actually destroying the soul, hid out, the Soul Reapers prepared their Zanpakutō, Chad transformed his arm, and Darkotsu pulled back both his hands, middle finger and index finger together, a ball of ki prepared. "Attack!"

The battle started off so quickly, Darkotsu caught himself using his Death Beams to hit the creatures in the head, effectively killing them. The Soul Reapers were destroying them quickly and Orihime was using her Shun Shun Rikka to destroy everyone. Darkotsu dodged the tail of a large scorpion Hollow and shot a Death Beam through his head. Then, a large worm Hollow wrapped around him, but before he could devour Darkotsu, a sword split its head in half. Darkotsu dropped to the ground, Ichigo smirking at him.

"You owe me one." Ichigo said before Darkotsu telekinetically pushed him out of the way of being crushed by a Hollow, and then shot a Death Beam into its forehead.

"Debt payed." Darkotsu said before both went back to fighting.

After about ten minutes of nonstop Hollow attacks, everyone was growing exhausted.

"When will this end?!" Renji shouted, slicing a Hollow in half.

"I don't know!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Hopefully soon!" Sui-Fēng shouted.

Then, the massive amount of Hollows coming stopped and they finally finished the last one.

"Finally." Ichigo said, falling back. Before everyone else could relax, a crack in the sky appeared and was pushed apart as a large Hollow appeared. It was tall and wore a white mask with a long coat covering its body.

"What is that?" Darkotsu asked.

"That is a Menos Grande." Rukai answered as it stepped out completely. It looked down at them and opened its mouth, a red ball of energy appearing.

"No, not a Doom Blast!" Renji said.

"Ka...me...ha...me" Darkotsu chanted. The Menos Grande started to aim it at Darkotsu.

"What are you doing, you can't take on a Doom Blast!" Rukia said.

"Watch me." Darkotsu said as he cupped his hands and put them at his side. Then, the Doom Blast disappeared, before reappearing as a beam and shot towards Darkotsu.

"HAAA!" Darkotsu shouted as he threw his hands in front of him, discharging a large blast of energy, colliding with the Doom Blast, causing a beam struggle. Darkotsu powered more power into his blast, quickly overpowering the Doom Blast. The Kamehameha neutralized the Doom Blast and it headed straight to the oversized Hollow. The energy wave completely enveloped it's head, and when it faded, it was gone. The body then dissipated. The crack was then sealed and the sky was back to normal.

"Now it's over." Darkotsu said, turning around. "Damn that Naraku."

"We can't go after him now, we have to rest first." Hitsugaya explained. "He's expecting us and going in without a strategy is not a good option."

Darkotsu looked at him and said.

"I hate to tell you this, but Naraku's not a Hollow, his moves aren't very predictable." Darkotsu explained, sitting down on a nearby bench. "Naraku give a damn about his allies or reincarnations, he'll sacrifice them in a second to save himself. He's also a master manipulator, before I arrived on Earth, he was a regular human named Onigumo, severely burned by a accident. He was cared for a priestess, who was the keeper of the Sacred Jewel. He fell for her and flirted with her. However, he summoned countless demons to the cave and asked for them to make him a new body, in exchanged they can devour him. They agreed and Naraku was born. However, he attacked Kikyo, disguised as her lover, Inuyasha, and vice versa. After that, he went into hiding again, waiting for the Sacred Jewel to reappear. After it did and was broken into shards, he started collecting them along with his enemies, including Inuyasha. He managed to make enemies, all of which me and my brothers killed. However, after killing them, he tried to absorb me in exchange for allowing my brother's to live, but he failed and I thought I killed him, but I was wrong." Darkotsu concluded. "So no matter how long we plot, somehow, Naraku's always two steps ahead."

"So what do we do?" Yamamoto asked.

"We recover our strength then we head to wherever he is." Darkotsu said.

"Seems like a good plan." Hitsugaya answered.

-3 hours later-

"Alright, so how do we get to the Sereitei?" Darkotsu asked, adjusting his glove, back not his Battle Armor.

Just then, a red light wrapped around them, and in a flash, they were in a land unfamiliar to everyone. It was a dark, rock uninhabited area and in front of them was a sinister castle. "Oh, okay."

"How did we get here?" Orihime asked.

"I suspect Naraku is behind this, but this isn't Sereitei." Hitsugaya answered. "This is somewhere else."

"Of course, he decided it would take too long to reach the Sereitei and grew impatient," Darkotsu said, "so he decided to send us to his new castle."

"Precisely." They heard Naraku's voice.

"Naraku, where are you?" Darkotsu growled.

"Heh, impatient as always." Naraku chuckled. "That is none of your concern, but it should be because you're where the Soul Reapers and our universes collide."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You see, I found this place during the invasion of Sereitei and this where I've been this plotting this entire time." Naraku explained. "You see, you coming here wasn't a coincidence, I caused it. I wanted to get my revenge and you were the one who I decided to test this out on. But sadly, a Hollow brought you to the Human World instead of this realm, but more for me to kill. Now, I'll leave with this warning, there are a lot of demons here, so be careful."

Just then, a large horde of demons came from the castle's opening and came at them, but Darkotsu fired a energy wave at them, destroying them.

"Come on, let's not waste any time." Darkotsu said as they cautiously proceeded into the building. Every now a demon or two would come out, but either one of the Soul Reapers, Uryū, or Darkotsu would destroy them. Then, they ran into a figure.

"State yourself." Darkotsu demanded. The figure turned around to show it was covered in a baboon pelt.

"Naraku." Darkotsu growled. The figure laughed as it raised into the air, tentacles exploding from under him.

"Try to fight me now." The figure said as he launched tentacles at Darkotsu, who promptly dodge them and blasted Naraku through the heart. Immediately, the half demon fell down into dirt and dust.

"Did you kill him?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"No, that was just a demon puppet." Darkotsu said as he picked up a wooden doll. "He wrapped his hair inside the doll and was able to control it and watch through its eyes."

"So we keep traveling deeper into the castle." Hitsugaya said as the group continued until they reached large doors, locked with a chain. Darkotsu simply blasted the door down and it exposed a large room, with Naraku on his throne, looking at them with a evil smirk. To his right was Aizen, the same smirk on his face.

"Wow, you could have knocked." Aizen chuckled.

"Cut the crap, I come here to kill you." Darkotsu shouted a ki ball in his hands.

"Sorry, but before you can kill him, you'll have to kill me first." Aizen said smugly.

"Fine!" Darkotsu shouted as he dashed at Aizen and punched him, but Aizen jumped over the fist and kicked Darkotsu in the face, knocking the Saiyan back.

"How did he do that?" Rukia asked.

"Heh, I gave him a Sacred Jewel shard, and he wished for all of your abilities." Naraku explained.

"And I intend to use them to kill you." Aizen said, cracking his fists.

"Don't get so cocky, I wasn't using all of my speed." Darkotsu smirked. He dashed at Aizen, who did the same. The pair started exchanging blows before Aizen found a opening. He kicked Darkotsu up and then threw a red blast into the Saiyan's stomach, who flew out of the roof, Aizen following closely behind them.

"My, my, my, I don't think Darkotsu will survive this battle." Naraku chuckled before he looked at the Soul Reapers. "Oh, don't worry; I have somebody for you too." He raised his hand and immediately, wind blades came after the group, who dodged them.

"Wow, you all are pretty quick." Kagura said as she landed.

"Kagura." Ichigo growled. And behind her stepped out Kanna. "I'll take Kagura, you all take on Kanna."

"I'll help." Uryū said as he prepared a arrow.

"Me too." Orihime said as the Shun Shun Rikka floated around her.

Meanwhile, Darkotsu dissipated the blast and blocked Aizen's punch and returned a punch to Aizen's face, knocking him into a rock formation.

_He's powerful_ Darkotsu thought to himself _I'll have be careful. _

Then, Aizen dashed from the rocks, towards Darkotsu. Darkotsu dodged the punch, but was hit by a knee to the stomach. Darkotsu kneeled down before Aizen knocked the Saiyan down and teleported kicked the Saiyan into another rock formation and he went through five before finally hitting the ground. Darkotsu tried to get up when a foot pushed him down. He looked up to see Aizen standing on his chest.

"C'mon, after seeing you fight the Hollows, I thought you would be a challenge." Aizen chuckled, before he heard Darkotsu chuckle.

"You see, this isn't my full power." Darkotsu said before he powered up, knocking Aizen off his chest. Darkotsu continue powering up, rising from the ground. Lightning flashed behind him as his hair came out of the ponytail it was in and stood on end, before becoming gold. His eyes went from brownish black to greenish blue and his muscled bulged.

"Now, let's see how you stand up to a Super Saiyan." Darkotsu chuckled before he dashed at the shocked Soul Reaper.

"Damn!" Ichigo shouted as a wind blade cut his shoulder.

"Come on; don't tell me you can't hold up to this attack." Kagura chuckled as more deadly wind blades at him.

"Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon, Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime chanted as a orange triangle formed in front Ichigo and the others, blocking the wind blades, aggravating Kagura.

"You fools, you forget I control the wind." She said as she used her fan to create a powerful gust from behind, knocking each of them down.

"Dance of Blades." Kagura shouted as she launched the blades, but the shield held strong.

"Ayame, Shun'ō, Sotén Kisshun, I reject." She chanted again as the small people flew to the gaping cut in Ichigo's shoulder.

"What can we do?" Komamura asked as he watched Kanna with caution. "If we get close, she'll steal out soul."

"I don't know." Hitsugaya said, aiming his sword at her, but she didn't flinch.

Before anything else could happen, somebody came crashing from the roof into the ground. Naraku chuckled, believing that it was Darkotsu. But that smile disappeared when he saw Darkotsu lower from the roof, his hair on end glowing yellow and his eyes were green.

"Did you really think that this idiot would be a challenge for me?" Darkotsu said as he picked up a beaten and battered Aizen from the ground. Darkotsu chuckled as he threw the Soul Reaper to his master.

"You failed me." Naraku said, getting up from his throne.

"I'm sorry, master, give me another chance." Aizen begged before a tentacle pierced his chest and when it came out, it had a large jewel, with about a quarter missing, in its grasp. Aizen looked down at hole, then back up at the half demon.

"Please, don't." Aizen begged before another tentacle pierced his throat killing him.

"I should have known he wasn't going to win that battle." Naraku growled. "Kagura, Kanna, attack that cocky Saiyan!"

Kagura and Kanna nodded as they turned their sights on the Super Saiyan.

"Come on." Darkotsu said before Kagura extended her fan.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura shouted before she swung her fan and many tornadoes formed, heading at Darkotsu.

"Same weak moves." Darkotsu shouted before he fired a blast into the center that hit Kagura square in the chest. The tornadoes dissipated as Kagura fell to her knee. She looked up to see Darkotsu looking down at her.

"I hate you." She said.

"I know." Darkotsu responded, blasting her, completely annihilating her.

"Kanna!" Naraku called out. The emotionless girl looked at Darkotsu and summoned a mist to steal his soul. Darkotsu jumped over it and teleported behind the girl and blasted her in the head. Kanna fell before Darkotsu raised two fingers. A large explosion happened before them and when the dust cleared, the girl was no more.

"Damn you!" Naraku growled before he took the Sacred Jewel in his hands. "I wish for more power." He said before the large orb went into Naraku's body. A white flashed around the area and when the light faded, Naraku was more buff and apparently more powerful.

"I'll attack him." Darkotsu shouted before he dashed at Naraku and kicked him in the head. Then, a tentacle came and swatted Darkotsu away. The Saiyan looked up and Naraku wasn't fazed at all.

"Don't think you can beat me around like before." Naraku chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll kill him." Renji said before he ran to the half demon.

"Renji, don't!" Darkotsu shouted, but it was too late. Naraku launched tentacles at the Soul Reaper, who cut them with ease. He slashed at Naraku, who quickly moved out of the way. A tentacle quickly swatted him away.

"Now, time to kill you fool." Naraku said as he launched tentacles at the downed Soul Reaper, but then he glowed red.

"I can't move!" Naraku said as he looked at Hitsugaya, who was smirking.

"Seems like you're not so powerful." He smirked, but it disappeared when Naraku came out of it.

"Nice try, you had me for a second." Naraku said.

"Enough of this!" Ichigo shouted. "Naraku, I'll be your challenger."

"Ichigo," Darkotsu said as he appeared behind Ichigo, "if you couldn't defeat me, I don't think you can do it."

"Don't worry, I have something for him." Ichigo said as he smirked. "Zangetsu!" He shouted as smoke obstructed everyone's view. When it cleared, his blade was larger than before.

"What happened?" Darkotsu asked.

"It's my Shikai." Ichigo said before he looked at the smirking Naraku.

"And you think you can defeat me?" Naraku chuckled, tentacles poised to strike.

"Never know until I try." Ichigo said as he rushed to Naraku. Naraku launched his tentacles, but Ichigo slashed each one, then he jumped and slashed down, cutting off Naraku's arm.

"How did you..." Naraku said as he looked at his arm.

"Heh, no as tough as I thought you would be." Ichigo said smirking. Then, Naraku's arm grew back.

"Oh yeah, I can regrow any lost limb?" Naraku mocked.

"Shut up." Ichigo said as he slashed at Nataku, who phased out. Then, tentacles shot at I'm from behind, but a energy disk cut them before they could do any damage. However, Naraku reappeared in front of Darkotsu and a light glowed from his chest.

"You will become one with me." Naraku said, as Darkotsu's arm was sucked into his chest.

"Never." Darkotsu said as he blasted Naraku's head off. The light stopped and Darkotsu pulled his arm out.

"Hey, your battle is with me." Ichigo shouted as he slashed Naraku's body in half. The top half's head grew back.

"Damn you." Naraku cursed at the young Soul Reaper, who kicked him in the chin. Ichigo's Zanpakutō glowed blue.

"Let's finish this." He said as he slashed his sword at Naraku, and from the tip of the blade, a blue energy wave headed to Naraku. Naraku screamed as energy wave surrounded him. Darkotsu put up a energy shield, protecting the group behind from the energy wave. When the blast had ended, the half demon was gone. Darkotsu lifted the energy barrier.

"Good job!" Orihime shouted. Everyone joined in with the cheering. Ichigo smirked and held up a thumb up. But behind him, the arm started pulsing as it started to regrow. Then, tentacle headed straight for Ichigo.

"Ichigo, look out!" Darkotsu shouted. Ichigo turned around and closed his eyes, bracing for the pain, but it never came. He looked up to see Darkotsu standing in front of him.

The tentacle broke through his armor, cut into his flesh, passed through his ribcage, and pierced his heart, befored it exited out his back.

"Darkotsu!" Ichigo shouted. The tentacle retracted and Darkotsu's hands went to the gaping hole in his chest. The Saiyan reverted back to his regular form and fell to his knees.

"That's right, bow to your superior." The newly reformed Naraku chuckled.

Darkotsu then fell to his side, facing up. Ichigo bent down.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"I have a hole through my heart." Darkotsu said. "Listen, I want you to do something." Darkotsu said as he raised his head slightly, exposing his neck. "I need you to take out the jewel shard and use it to defeat Naraku."

"What, I can't do that, you'll die." Ichigo said.

"I'm already one foot in the grave, take it out, with your powers and mine combined, it should be enough."

Ichigo looked at the man who lay before him.

"Just try to pass on peacefully." Ichigo said as he pulled out the jewel shard. Darkotsu closed his eyes as his body pulsed. Like dust blowing in the wind, his flesh started to disintegrate off of the bone. After a few seconds, all that remained of the Saiyan was his bones.

"This is for you, friend." Ichigo said as he silently wished for Darkotsu's abilities and strength. He put the jewel shard into his neck and felt enormous strength enter his body. He dropped his Zanpakutōa nd opened his hands and a ki ball appeared. He put it on his Zanpakutō and it pulsed and it became surrounded in blue energy. He picked it back up and the sword became pure energy

"Aw, how sad." Naraku mocked. "Sad that your friend is dead?"

Ichigo glared at Naraku and balled his hands into fists.

"I'm going to kill you." Ichigo said before he disappeared and reappeared behind Naraku and slashed his side.

"What the..." Naraku said before a punch to his face knocked him away. Ichigo followed him and kneed him down to the ground.

"What happened to his Zanpakutō?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know, this was has never happened before." Hitsugaya said, earning nods from all of other captains.

"Naraku, this is it for you!" Ichigo shouted as he kicked Naraku into the air and punched him further up, before flip kicking the half demon down into the ground. He raised his sword and a small orange ball of energy formed at the tip. Naraku's eye widened as he recognized the attack. The small of ki started to grow to until it was had completely destroyed the roof of the castle. Then, it was sucked into the sword and it glowed orange.

"Die!" Ichigo shouted as he slashed his sword downward and a large orange energy wave flew to Naraku. Naraku threw his hands up and caught the blast.

"Welcome to oblivion!" Ichigo shouted he powered more energy into the blast. It completely overpowered Naraku's strength and the blast obliterated Naraku completely. Ichigo rushed to his friends and put a energy shield. When the dust clear, the orb of the Sacred Jewel was what was left of Naraku. He put down the barrier and turned around, looking at the bones of Darkotsu. He bent down and pulled out the jewel shard in his neck.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked, kind of shocked.

"I have to try, just once." Ichigo said.

"Are you crazy?" Rukia argued. "With your power, it could benefit us in helping destroy most of the Menos hollows."

"He is a friend, and if I have a chance to help him, I will." Ichigo growled out. "He sacrificed himself to save me, so I'm repaying the debt."

He held jewel shard, glowing pink, and mentally wished _I wish Darkotsu to come back to life_, and placed the jewel shard into neck of the skeleton. It pulsed and slowly the skin started reforming until he was back to his old self. His eyes shot open and looked around before settling on Ichigo.

"What happened?" Darkotsu asked as he sat up. "All I remember is you pulling out my jewel shard."

"I defeated Naraku and revived you." Ichigo said. Darkotsu smirked and stood up.

"Now, I owe you one." Darkotsu chuckled. "So how do we get out of here?"

Then, a portal opened.

"You think it leads back home?" Uryū asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ichigo said before they walked through. They opened their eyes and saw they were in Urahara's shop. They cheered and everyone relaxed from the large battle they just won.

Afterwards, Darkotsu stayed with Ichigo and the group and helped out with the Hollows and other battles they encountered. After about two years, another portal opened up and a man with a long braid, wielding a large halberd, and another man with a snakelike sword, entered this universe. After a little coaxing, and threatening, Bankotsu and Jakotsu both agreed to join in the fight against the Hollows.


End file.
